lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*tana - \v tan (leather); \n tanning **taneria - \n tannery **tanor - \n tanner *tanin - \n tannin ("curti" es la otra posable, de espaniol e portuges. ma esta es fasil confusable con "corti". "tana" - de franses "tanner" - recorda on de la lia con "tanin".) * Me gusta "tana". Simon **ajuntada *a supra, me ia dise "tana recorda on de..." es curios ce on dise "me recorda el" per "I remember him" e "he reminded me". me sujeste ce nos usa "sujeste" en loca de "recorda" per "remind": "'tana' sujeste la lia con 'tanin' a me". **"Remind" debe es "fa recorda". "Tana fa on recorda la lia." Simon **me coreti la disionario. ma tu gusta ance "sujeste"? **ai! me comensa ajunta "sujeste" per "remind" ma alora me vide ce "reminder" e "souvenir" usa ja "recordante". ce me debe fa? "recordante" es ancora bon? o nos nesesa un otra parola, como "suveni"? **"Sujesta x a me" no es esata la mesma como "fa me recorda x". La cosa sujestada pote es intera nova. La cosa recordada es ja conoseda, ma oblidada en la entretempo. Posable "un recordal" ta es bon per "a reminder, a souvenir"? Simon **me no comprende. "it reminds me of you" es la mesma como "it suggests you to me", no? ("it makes me remember you") en ambos, "you" es ja conoseda. ***En alga esemplos, serta, "remind" e "suggest" es cuasi sinonimes. Ma un foto de un person presenta direta la person e donce fa on recorda la person. Acel es plu ce un sujesta. Sujestas es min direta, plu neblos. Me acorda ce la du ideas es simil, ma "remind" es plu forte. Simon ***a. me comprende. **per ce tu sutrae "... " de la definis? on nesesa un nom o pronom entre "fa" e "recorda", no? ***En fato, on no nesesa. On pote dise "esta musica fa recorda la mar". Ma nos no ia pone "..." en otra casos simil, e me ia sutrae la puntos per coere con aceles. Simon ***vera? nos ia ave esta construi multe anios en la pasada, ma me ia pensa ce nos ia lasa el cade. si on ave du verbos en un cadena, sin un otra nom o pronom entre la du, los ave la mesma sujeto, no? "x fa recorda y" debe sinifia ce "x fa ce x recorda y". ***Me recorda la discute (el ia es en la anio pasada, me pensa), ma me no recorda ce nos ia discute la verbo "fa", cual es alga spesial. Serta "me vole recorda y" pote sinifia sola " me vole ce me recorda y", etc. Ma "fa" en un cadena es diferente – on pone el en la frase per indica ce la sujeto causa ce un otra fa la ata. Esta es la difere entre "me repara me auto" e "me fa repara me auto". Es usos ce on pote espresa "me fa repara me auto" sin identifia la reparor. An tal, me vide aora ce "me fa repara" es ambigua (me fa ce algun repara? me fa reparas?). Simon **posable, la solve plu bon es la orijinal: recorda ave ambos sinifias (remember, remind) e la situa/contesto clari la sinifia. ***Evoca? Simon **cada ves me ave un bon idea, el crea un cascade de problemes! jorj ***Un can dorminte ta dormi plu... Simon ***me gusta canes mor. los dormi sempre. ***Let sleeping dogs die... Simon *"prompt" ave ja "xuxa" per la sinifia teatral. *stimula + prompt *provoca + incite **ajuntada. *en cuando + as long as, so long as (como en portuges, = franses "tant que") *en fato, "en cuando" no es como portuges, car portuges ave "enquanTo" e no "em cuanDo" cual sinifia no cosa. Ma en lfn no ave "cuanto/quanto" cual ta es "tan multe"... Donce me sujeste "mentre" o "mentra" de italian e espaniol per tradui "enquanto" / "tandis que" / "alors que". Nesesa ajunta ce esta parolas de junta ave du sinifias: "durante ce" e "ma/oposante"... Patric **a, tu es coreta: me no nota la "t" en "quanto"! ma nota ce "en cuando" en lfn ave la sinifia de "pendant" en franses e "durante" en tota linguas romanica. esta es la mesma como "mentre" e "mientre", no? jorj **Nos pote dise ance "an cuando" e "tra cuando". "An cuando" es bon si on vole asentua la contrasta entre la du atas, o ce on no ta espeta ce la du aveni a la mesma tempo. "Tra cuando" es bon si on vole asentua ce un ata aveni tra tota la tempo de un otra. "En cuando" sujesta a me ce un ata corta aveni es intera contenida en la tempo de un ata plu longa. Simon ** Ma no ave un problem en la segue "en"+"cuando" ? Esta pare natural ma cuando traduida separada deveni strana... "an cuando" es multe bon ma multe forte per tradui "tandis que/alors que/mientras que/enquanto que"... Patric ** Me no comprende tu frase du. On pote dise ance "en ce" en loca de la espresa plu silabos "en cuando". Simon ***vera? me ia pensa ce nos ia cambia esta, e aora usa sempre "cuando" (e "do", etc) en loca de "ce" per introdui proposas averbal. jorj ****"En ce" ave aora no sinifia definida. El resta como un posable per esplora. "Sin ce" e "estra ce" e "sur ce" e otras es bon, donce "en ce" debe es ance bon, a la min en teoria. Si un proposa comensa con "en cuando", la parte "cuando ..." es vera un proposa nomal (= la tempo a cual ...). Pos preposadas on trova nomes. Ma on pote dise ce "en cuando ..." formi un proposa averbal. En "me dormi cuando me es fatigada", "cuando ..." es clar un proposa averbal. Simon ***me acorda ce "tra cuando" espresa la idea de "so long as"/"as long as" la plu bon, e ia ajunta el. jorj *** Ce pensa vos de "tando" : "El dormi 'tando' me labora" ? (ci nunca ia peca ta lansa prima la petra...) Patric *** Me gusta la idea. Un petra bon lansada. Simon *** Me ia oblida dise ce ave un analojia en la forma de "cuando/tando" con "cual/tal"... Patric